Antonio & Lovino
by Roxi2Star
Summary: "Well?" Antonio asked. "I liked kissing you more."
1. How it began

**So, had a random cute idea and I had to write it! It was so cute I died! **

_Antonio & Lovino_

"One! Two! Three!" Alfred counted a loud. Lovino ran fast, to find a hiding spot. He was at Antonio's 10th birthday party, and they all somehow ended up playing hide and go seek in Antonio's giant forest of a back yard.

"Ten! Eleven!" He heard Alfred count, so Lovino ran even faster looking for a good hiding spot, but a warm hand grabbed his upper arm and pulled him to the side.

"Ah!" He yelled.

"SHHH! We don't want to be found si?" Lovino looked up at his friend Antonio.

"It's your fault! I wouldn't have yelled if you hadn't of pulled me!" Lovino snapped.

"Haha~ But Lovi I wouldn't have gotten your attention if I hadn't~" Antonio said flashing a smile. "Now come on, I have a great hiding spot!" Antonio pulled him along a trail, to a large tree. "Here!" Antonio pointed to a hole on the side of the tree "This entire tree is hollow, and we can both fit."

"In there?" Lovino asked

"Well yeah silly~"

"I'm not going in there."

"Oh Lovi don't be a chicken!" Antonio said.

"I'm not a chicken!"

"Prove it~" Lovino glared and crawled into the hole. Hmm, it was pretty nice in here. There was light from holes farther up, and he could stand and walk around, a bit. Antonio crawled in after him, there was enough room for the both of them, maybe even a third person. "See! It's not so bad~" Antonio said.

"Hphm I guess not." Lovino said sitting down, as did Antonio. A few minutes of silence passed.

"I really liked the present you got me!" Antonio said to Lovino.

"Gah… To be honest, Feli got it, and I put both our names on the card. I couldn't figure out what to get you…" Lovino said looking away.

"It's alright Lovi! You being here is present enough!" Antonio said to him.

"Gah… Now I feel bad… Ok… I got it. I'll… Um.. Do anything for you. You pick."

"Anything?" Antonio asked

"Anything… Even clean your room." Lovino said, instantly regretting it.

"Kiss me." Antonio said, blushing.

"CHE COSA?" Lovino said pressing himself against the wall.

"Kiss me."

"I got that! But… Why?" Lovino asked blushing.

"Because. Alvarez, keeps bragging that he got his first kiss, and he keeps rubbing it in my face. So I wanna have mine, and because girls are gross, I thought I should kiss you. You're my best friend, and besides. I think it would be fun to kiss you!" Antonio said smiling.

Lovino thought about it. _I guess it wouldn't be all that bad to kiss Antonio. I mean he is kinda cute. And plus, I'd be able to have my first kiss! And I guess it would be fun to give it to my best friend._ "Fine…" Lovino said blushing.

"Bien!" Antonio said standing up, and offering Lovino a hand. Lovino swatted it away, and got up himself. Lovino looked at Antonio not sure what to do next.

"Umm? Uh…?" Lovino stuttered. Antonio smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist, and pressed them together.

"Put your hands around my neck, or put them in my hair." Antonio told him. Lovino hesitated before locking his hands in his hair. "Now close your eyes."

"Wait! Why are you making me be the girl?" Lovino demanded, not moving.

"¿Perdón?" Antonio asked

"You're making me hold you like a girl!" Lovino told him.

"Hahaha, Lo siento Lovi, but it is my gift." Antonio said smirking.

"Whatever, just kiss me before someone finds us." Lovino said.

"Uh… Alright." Antonio leaned down and pressed their lips together. It was only a second, but when he pulled back, they both leaned in for another. And another. And another. The last one was longer than the others, and they started moving their lips, a little.

When they pulled back for the last one, they both blush deeply.

"That was fun!" Antonio said smiling.

"It wasn't bad…" Lovino said turning his head away, finding the inside of the tree very interesting.

"HAHAHAHA! The hero has found two mo- What are you two doing?" Alfred asked sticking part way out of the hole. Antonio and Lovino realized neither of them had moved. The jumped apart and blushed.

"Nothing idiot!" Lovino snapped. "Now move so we can get out."

We they crawled out of the tree, they realized they were the last found… Except for Alfred's twin… Martin? Something like that. Marty always won, because well no one could find him.

Little did they know Matthew, was there the whole time.

_Antonio & Lovino_

After everyone had gone home except Lovino, who was spending the night, Lovino and Antonio sat in Antonio's room, talking.

"I'm telling ya Lovi, Bella likes you!" Antonio said.

"I believe you… But… What do I do?" Lovino asked.

"You kiss her!" Antonio said.

"I can't kiss! I mean… I can, but I'm not good…" Lovino said

"I thought you were good Lovi!~"

"Shh! Not so loud!" Lovino said covering Antonio's mouth. "And stop lying I can't kiss! I need to learn how to kiss with tongue."

"Hmm… Can I help? I'll need to learn too." Antonio said. Lovino blushed deep red.

"Uhhh? I guess you could…" Lovino said playing with the string on his pajama pants.

"Bien! Lovi, stand up, and grab my hair like earlier!" Antonio instructed.

"Why do I have to be the girl again?" Lovino asked.

"Does it matter?" Antonio asked

"Yeah! I don't want to kiss like a girl!" Lovino said.

"You won't! When you kiss her put your hands where mine are." Antonio said.

"Whatever…" Lovino blushed, putting his hands back into Antonio's hair. Antonio leaned down and pressed their lips together, and slipped his tongue into the others mouth. It was rather awkward, and clumsy. Lovino pulled back. "Ewe… Who in their right mind likes this? Kissing with tongue is gross…"

"I dunno, I liked it. You still taste like the 4 pieces of birthday cake you ate~" Antonio said before laughing.

"Shut up jerk!"

_Antonio & Lovino _

A few days later, it was recess time.

"Go do it!" Antonio said pushing Lovino toward Bella. "She won't say no!" Lovino rolled his eyes, and then marched to Bella. She was pretty girl with wavy blonde hair and big green eyes. Antonio watched as Lovino approached Bella, they talked before disappearing behind the slide for 2 minutes. Bella's friends giggled and crowed Bella when she came back. Lovino waved and went back to Lovino.

"Well?" Antonio asked.

"I liked kissing you more."

**Adorable no? Well review please! Pretty please? Also should this have a second chapter where Lovino tries to figure out why he doesn't like kissing girls? REVIEW~~~~**

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	2. Lovino

**Yes! I'm doing the next chapter! I'm doing this chapter, and two others. This will be from Lovino's P.O.V, the next will be Antonio's and the last will be an epilog. So yeah! Enjoy!**

_Antonio & Lovino_

_~Lovino~ _

It was just a kiss… Or two… Or 30… Look! That's not the point. The point is it was something small… But now…. It's starting to screw me over.

It all started because that jerk (my best friend) is hard to buy for. So my idiot brother picked out something, and last second I put my name on it and made it from both of us. But when he gushed about it, I felt bad and told him the truth. Then that jerk had to be a nice guy and say "You being here is present enough!" so I felt bad… Jerk probably planned this whole thing. So I offered him anything, and ya know what the weirdo wanted? A KISS.

Right? Weird. Well not really I guess… All he wanted was his first kiss, and because most girls are gross he wanted it from me. Which makes sense because I'm awesome (insert shudder, and the need to punch Gilbert later). So I kissed him… Then we kissed again… And again… And again… Don't look at me like that! He… tasted nice… SHUT UP.

So to make things worse, we kissed later… with tongue. And… I kinda liked kissing him. Even though kissing with tongue is gross, I liked it.

Not long after I kissed, one of the few girls out there that isn't gross. Bella~ she's so pretty!~ Only problem, is I didn't like kissing her.

I thought it was odd, that I liked kissing a boy, but not a girl. Is that normal? I don't think so. I mean, I've never heard of two boys kissing before. So I decided to look into it. Which brings me here…

It was summer now, and Antonio (the boy I've kissed) have kissed a few more times… Ok… More like 30 times… A week. SHUT UP. Gah I'm getting off track. Point is, it's summer now and the county fair was in town. I decided to take this fact to my advantage, to kiss another girl and see if it wasn't just Bella. So this explains why I was here….

In line for the kissing booth…. I don't think I'm tall enough, but my high heeled dance shoes took care of that issue for me~. I also tried to make myself look older by any means, and if I do say so myself I could have passed for a short 6th grader.

"Next!" The woman at the booth called. She was very pretty, and had long brown hair, green eyes and a pink flower in her hand. "Oh, my little boy are you old enough for a kiss?" She asked me.

"Yeah I am!" I said.

"Did your mom say it was alright?" She asked. I nodded. "Alright, then I guess it wouldn't be bad for a kiss on the cheek." Cheek? Not good… Think Lovino… Think, think, think… She leaned in towards my cheek… Oh god… I grabbed her face and smashed my lips to hers. "Ah!" She yelled pulling back. My cheeks burned.

"I-I'm so s-sorry! !" I blurted.

"Oh?" She looked at me and smiled. "See if you liked it huh?" She said.

"Uhh…." I blushed.

"Come on kid, I need a brake anyway. I'm Elizabeta." She said coming from behind her booth.

"Lovino." I said

"Alrighty then Lovino, how bout I buy you a soda, and you tell me about why you need to see if you like kissing girls." I nodded.

_Antonio & Lovino_

_~Lovino~ _

Elizabeta and I sat with our soda's at an empty table.

"Alright, so why do you need to see if you like kissing girls?" She asked. I hesitated before spewing my guts about Antonio and the kissing. Ya know that whole story I told you earlier? Yeah…. When I finished she smiled and squealed a little. "Ohh! That's sooo cuuuute!" She said.

"Uh? But.. What does it mean?" I asked.

"So, you liked kissing Antonio, but not Bella?" I nodded. "Well, it looks like you might be gay."

"Huh?" I ask

"Gay. As in you, a boy, like other boys." She said. My eyes widened

"Like… L-like l-like?" I asked

"Mhmm~"

"I-is that e-even p-p-possible?" I asked.

"Yep! I know a lot about it too~ you see I'm an anime fan and I have a thing for what's called "Yaoi" It mean boy x boy or boys falling in love. I could show you a doujinshi if you have any questions about being gay." I raised my eyebrow "Here I have a Spamano one on me~" She pulled out a book with a picture of two boys on it. They kinda looked like me and Antonio. She showed me some of the pictures. And to be honest… I liked the idea of being with Antonio like that.

"Well I hope this cleared up any questions you have!" She said.

"Yes… Umm… Thanks Miss Elizabeta."

"It's no problem Lovi! Here's my number. If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm just a phone call away." She handed me a piece of paper, and I pocketed it. "Well I have to get back to the booth. See ya round Lovi!~"

_Antonio & Lovino_

_~Lovino~_

So my plan was to tell Antonio I liked him… This plan failed. I chickened out… I mean we kissed all the time! Why couldn't I do it? But today I was determined. I was spending the night at his house, so that would mean we would run off to the tree and kiss more.

"Hola Lovi!" He said to me, as I entered his room.

"Hey…" I trailed off. I'm also pretty sure I was blushing.

"So you wanna go play in the woods?" He asked smiling. I blushed harder. This was my chance. I nodded and followed him. "¡Mamá! Lovi y yo vamos a jugar en el bosque ok?" Antonio said to his mom. I blushed. Antonio sounded so ice when he spoke Spanish.

"Bien amada, pero tenga cuidado bien?" She said back. He nodded before pulling me out the door.

We walked to the tree, my heart was pounding in my chest. He was still holding my hand! I blushed deeper. When we final got to the tree, we let me crawl in first. When we were both inside, and seated, he looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Wanna kiss?" He asked. I blushed and nodded. He turned so he was facing, held my cheek and kissed me softly. Gosh I liked kissing him. Even if he was a boy. There was something, just so filling about it. He pulled back, and leaned in for another, but I stopped him. "What's wrong Lovi?" He asked.

"Uh… Um… Antonio…. I.. I like you…" I told him, shaking.

"I like too amigo!~~~"

"No. I like, like you!" His smile disappeared, and he tilted his head in question. "I like you as in, you're the only I want to kiss, and I want to be the only you kiss!"

"Lovi…" I started to tear up. "I WAS SO SCARED YOU DIDN'T FEEL THE SAME!" He said pouncing on me.

"Huh?" I asked

"I feel the same! I was really sad when you kissed Bella, but I was sooo happy to hear you liked kissing me more! So yes! You're the only I want to kiss to." He shyly hugged him back and we sat there for a few minutes until he started talking again "SO… What now? I've never had a boyfriend before…"

"Boyfriend?"

"I can call you my boyfriend right?" He asked. I nodded shyly. "Alright, so I've never had one. What do we do?" I thought it over… then I remember Miss Elizabeta. I memorized her number from calling her so much.

"I know who we can call." I told him

"Well we can't use the house phone. My mom will hear us."

"What about your brother's cell phone? We can take it out here and call her." He smiled.

"That's a great idea! But it'll take a lot to get it…"

And that's how operation "Steal Alvarez's cell phone" Was born.

**Well? The next part will be from Antonio's P.O.V so keep an eye out for that~~~.**

**Review? I DARE YOU TOO. Lets see if we can get 100 reviews in the next 2 chapters!.. Cuz that's all there'll be…. SO REVIEW. We have 9 so that means 91 reviews. SO DO IIIIT. **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star~**


	3. Antonio

** Mm. So this is like really late. I'm sorry.**

_~Antonio & Lovino~_

_~Antonio~_

It was so small. Oh so small. But if I had known it would have led me this far….

I would have done it a long time ago.

So, it all started on the first day of 3rd grade. I walked into my new classroom, said hello to my new teacher and found my seat. I smiled as I sat down and glanced to the boy next to me. His name was Lovino. I had known Lovino since kindergarten, he was one of the first people I talked to, because I had just moved from Spain and I spoke no English. Lovino and his twin both spoke it, but Feli his twin didn't bother with me too much.

Anyway, I glanced at Lovino and smiled. He rolled his eyes, but a small smile still made its way to his lips. It made my stomach flutter. And it scared me, but I liked it.

After that I started to notice things about Lovino that I never noticed before. I noticed how small he was compared to me, even though I was small compared to my parents and my older brother. I decided his skin was the softest thing I've ever felt and that I always wanted to touch it. His eyes were the nicest color I've ever seen, and I always wanted them on me. This caused me to do "stupid" as he put it, things. I would make sure he was watching and jump from high places, or try to out run everyone in gym class when I knew he was watching.

I freaked myself out a few times. Francis decided he liked girls and boys in the begging of 4th grade. I asked him what he had meant.

"Why mon ami! I like both! That means I can kiss both!" _Kiss._ That word kept coming up. Francis bragged and bragged about kissing people. Then my stupid brother had to get that girlfriend of his and start kissing her around the house when mom or dad weren't in the room. Then to make matters worse that jerk _Arthur _had to get his first kiss _before_ me. And it made me mad.

I needed to get my first kiss now. Only one problem. I wouldn't give my first kiss to anyone.

I wanted to give it too Lovino.

Mhmm, He was the cutest, coolest, and the only person I wanted to kiss. So I waited for the right time, and low and behold it came. And on my 10th birthday too!

We were hiding in my tree, my favorite place. And I was with Lovi! My favorite person, and we were about to my favorite thing… Well from what Francis says about it, it would be my favorite.

I kissed him. He tasted like tomatoes and pasta. Mmm. I _love_ tomatoes. So I kissed him again. And again. And again! I never wanted to stop kissing him. He was really good.

Luckily I got to kiss him many times after that. But I wanted more. Was there more? I think there's that s_ex_ thing adults do but I'm not sure how that all works, nor do I think two boys can do it. Plus it's for adults and we're not even teenagers yet.

All I knew is Lovino made me feel funny, and I liked kissing him more than anything in the world. It was my favorite feeling, having his lips pressed against mine. I wondered what this meant. I was going to ask him one of these days but Lovi.. Well Lovi confronted me. Told me he felt the same way I felt about him. That made me happy. That made me _really_ happy. I wanted to hold on to him and never let go. I wanted to kiss him until time stopped. Oh gosh I wanted all that and more.

So this is what brings us here. Stealing my brother's phone. We had no idea how to be boyfriends, so we were going to call a friend of Lovi's and ask her what to do.

I opened my brother's bedroom door. Oh gosh it smelled bad in here. My older brother Alvarez is 13 and is going to be in the 8th grade. Alvarez was lying on his bed fast asleep. Perfect. My brother could sleep through anything! I took his phone and slipped out with ease.

"That was easy!" I said putting a hand on Lovi's shoulder.

"A little too easy…. Well come on lets go back into the woods before someone sees us."

"Right!" and we made our way back to the tree.

"Alright now hand me the phone." Lovi instructed. I handed him the phone and he punched in a number. "Hello? Miss. Elizabeta it's Lovino. Mmm yeah I did. Yes he did. Now what do we do? Um… No? We're 10. What do you mean "Oh" you didn't know that? Bleh. Ohhh. Ok. Grazie Miss. Elizabeta. Why should I call you again when I'm 15? Ok? Bye." He hung up the phone. "She says carry on as we already are."

"So nothing changes?" I asked.

"She said not until we were older. At least 15."

"Well I have 5 years of kissing you~" I said pulling him close.

"Whatever…" He mumbled before accepting my kiss. The kiss was small, and I knew I wanted more but once again, I didn't know if there was more. Just that _sex_ thing I keep hearing about but I don't think I'm ready for that, and neither is Lovi. Not now. But maybe I should start looking into it so when I'm 15 I'll have an idea of what to do.

Yeah. Just looking into it.

_~Antonio~_

When I was about 14 I thought about it again. Lovino and I were still "together" in a sort but much more so now than when we got together in the first place. Now our little kisses had become hot steamy make out sessions. Mmm~ I loved kissing my Lovi~ I loved having him pinned under me!~

Back to the point, we just started high school I've already been through two years of Sex Ed, plus media, plus my brother, plus Francis. So I knew how sex worked. I even started reading Spamano doujinshis and fan fictions online. I really only read the dirty ones though…

Well I liked this pairing a lot even if I didn't really watch the show "Hetalia". I liked them because they were a lot like me and Lovino. Spain was me but older, the same cheerfulness, the same well…. Everything. Hell! We even _looked_ the same. And Same went for Romano and my Lovi. Everything, the same.

God damn, I'm getting off point again. Point is I knew about sex and I wanted it. Bad.

What? I'm a 14 year old boy, every single one of those want sex. My only difference from most of them, is instead of wanting the girl with the huge tits I'd rather I have the lithe Italian I'm watching running laps.

Lovi and I have gym class together, and well…. I broke my leg over the summer. Don't ask how. It involved the Bad Touch Trio, water guns, and a bird. Point is all, Gil, Franny and I ended up breaking something. I broke my leg, Gil his arm and Franny his collar bone, so all three of us had to sit out for a bit. Not that I minded getting to watch my Lovi run, and sweat. Mmm… The way the sweat glistened on his thin silky thighs~ I wanted them over my shoulders while he came screaming my name in-

"Toni~ you starring bro?" Gilbert asked a smirk plastered to his face. Yeah Gil and Franny knew. Lovi and I decided our brothers and two of our friends would get to know about "us". So I chose Gil and Franny, and Lovi chose Alfred and Mathew, turns out he was pretty close to the two of them.

"Well yeah. I mean how could you not? He looks so sexy like that~ His white shirt sticking to him, almost see through! Ohh~"

"Please don't start masterbating. I'd rather not see what your "magic churro" looks like." Gil said

"I on the other hand would _love~_ to see it." Francis said wrapping an arm around Antonio.

"OI MAN WHORE. PAWS OFF." Lovino said giving Francis a swift kick to the shin as he pasted "And you! Don't get yourself raped!"

"I won't~" Antonio said giving a wave. "God I love him~"

**Mmm. So I sooo went to the future. So should the next chapter be smut or an epilog? Or smut then a 5ht chapter or the epilog? Be sure to review~**

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	4. How it ends Well almost the end

**Meh figured I should get this out of the way. So yeah. Smut, and the next chapter will be the epilog. So yeah. Have fun.**

_~Antonio & Lovino~_

_~Lovino~_

I checked my watch again. He was already 10 minutes late. Damn jerk. He's been really standoffish and quiet. I swear ever since Matthew and Gilbert got married he's been like this. Maybe he's going to brake it off…. Don't think like that Lovino, he wouldn't. He says he loves you. He-

"Lovi!" A deep musky accented voice call. Antonio pulled me into a tight hug.

"Ah damn bastard you're late!" I scolded pulling out of his hug.

"Sorry Lovi, I had to pick up a few things, like these~" He said pulling out a bouquet of red roses. I blushed a shade closely resembling them.

"Wha- Bastard." I said taking them from his hand. And no! There was no smile on my face! Bitches…. "So what was so god damn special I had to dress so fancy?" I asked

"You'll see Lovi~" He said leading me to his car. He sat in silence as he drove, and parked by the bay. I gave him a questioning look, as he pulled me out of the car and walked down the dock. He led us to a large cruise ship that was lit up.

"God damn… This must have coasted a fortune." I say under my breath.

"And every penny was worth it for you~" He whispered in my ear.

So we ate on this cruise ship as it went around the bay. It was really nice. We drank fine wine and I think I found pasta that was almost as good as Feli's. Almost. Kid may be an air head but when it comes to pasta he's like Einstein. But ya' know, with pasta.

It was nice, but I still wondered what this was all about. Not that I minded but why so fancy? After we got off the boat and back in the car, I gave him a look.

Not just any look, but a half lidded eyes, with my eyes glazed over, and pretty much screamed 'Fuck me!' with them. I knew Antonio really wanted sex, but I still haven't given up for him. You'd think after 12 years… Well we really didn't start counting it until we were 14, so… 8 years of being together and I still hadn't given out. Hey I was scared alright? Part scared he'd leave once he'd had it. Part scared it would hurt waaaaay to much. And even part scared I'd screw up somehow.

But if he'd really do all this, stay with me and my crap for years on end, I could hurt for a bit if it made him feel good. And if I screwed it up I have a feeling he'd still love me. He looked at me and smiled. God dman is he that fucking think? I guess so.

"Antonio… Can I stay the night at your place?" I asked.

"Sure Lovi~ but I have one last thing I want to do."

"Alright…" I watched the road… Wait. Was he driving to his parent's house? He parked outside the house and pulled me out. "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see." He pulled me past the house into the woods. I stayed close to him as he pulled me through to that old tree we had spent some much time together at years ago. He let me crawl in first and followed me in. It was a tight fit but we did it.

"Wasn't his place a hell of a lot bigger?" I asked

"Nope, we were just a lot smaller last time we were here." He said

"Is there a point to this?" I asked.

"Yeah… Lovino… I love you."

"I know that stupid." I snapped at him.

"Well I love you a lot. So much I can't see myself with anyone but you. I want to grow old with you, live our lives together by a beach in Italy, maybe have a cat, or adopt a kid. Even though that's still far off… I want to make a promise with you so I know it'll happen. Lovino Romano Vargas-" He dropped on one knee and pulled out a small black box, and opened it to reveal a ring. "Be mine forever?" He asked.

Wait what? Did he just ask….

"Three meals a day, a siesta, plus pasta." I said.

"Is that a no then?"

"GOD YOU'RE AN IDIOT. IT'S A YES STUPID!" I yell. I was going to yell something else but I was cut off by a pair of warm lips pressed to mine. I let myself fall into the kiss, and locked my fingers in his hair.

"Mmm... Come on let's go home ok? He said.

_~Lovino~_

As soon as we got into the door our lips were connected together, in a mess of moaning and groping. I felt my jacket get pulled off, as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I pulled his jacket off as he climbed up the stairs carrying me. I pulled his tie off and started unbuttoning his shirt by the time we got to his bedroom. His shirt was completely undone when he dropped me down on his bed. I pulled off my own tie and threw my shirt off into the corner.

He pushed me on my back and climbed on top of me, straddling me. Mmm I hope he man handles me. I hope he rips me open. Mmm just the thought of this was enough to almost make me cum. Oh god I was desperate to get off. I started rubbing myself through my pants because he was just sitting there!

"Oh Lovi you're so naughty~ I'm the only one you can touch you~" He removed my hand and started to rub.

"Ahh~" I moaned bucking up into his palm. He removed his hand and undid his pants and presented his shaft.

"Suck like a good little boy~" He said. I leaned up and took him into my mouth. Mmm… I swirled my tongue. He moaned, mmm he sounds good when he does that. I grazed my tenth as I started to bob my head. His hand found its way into my hair, and forced my head down on his length. I choked slightly and swallowed around him. He groaned and came hard into my mouth.

"AH!" I yelled pulling back, only to get a rough shot of cum to the face.

"Mmm… Lov that's a good look for you~" He said pushing me back on my back.

"I-is it?" I asked. He nodded and undid my pants, pulled them off. I blushed as he starred at my boxers. They looked like the Spanish flag.

"Those for me?" He asked a smirk on his face. I was too embarrassed to either deny, or accept that statement. Didn't really matter 'cause the horny bastard yanked them off. Oh shit now I was naked. He had never seen me naked before. Hell! No one but my family had seen me naked before! Well Francis did once, but he was being a creep and peeked at me in the locker room once during high school. Phfft creep.

I blushed scarlet and tried to cover myself from his damn wondering eyes.

"Antonio~ don't stare." I begged lightly.

"Mmm but you're mine now~ and you look so good. I could eat you up~" I blushed at this statement. He smirked and leaned down between my legs, and lifted them up. I watch his strong arms flex as he pulled them up over his shoulders. Mm, Antonio had some great looking arms- My thoughts were interrupted by a small, wet, _glorious _object going inside me.

"Oh god! Antonio! _Antonio~_" I groaned as that magnificent little tongue of his flicked inside my ass. Oh god! Did he just roll an R into my ass? Oh god he did it again~ Mmm. He pulled up and forced three fingers into my mouth. I licked and sucked on them with ease. They were removed and one went inside, as his tongue was still licking the small puckered hole. I felt another finger go inside. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would but it wasn't comfortable. I tried to focus on that tongue as it was now licking at my balls. Mmm…..

The third soon entered and the three moved around inside, and thrusted. Then they hit something. Oh god~ whatever the fuck they hit removed any pain I felt. Pain? What pain? Oh god there it is again.

"Antonio~ there!" I called. He pulled out his fingers and put his shaft at my hole.

"Ready love?" He asked

"Ready." I said. He started to go in. Ouch. Damn this hurt. I felt a tear go down my check. He felt his hand whip it away. When he was all the way in, he stopped. The pain started fade. Oh god, now I just wanted him to move. "Antonio… Please."

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, move." I said

"Are you sure?" I nodded. He pulled out half way and went in again. It hurt again, but I pushed through it as he repeated the movement. That time it didn't hurt so much, but it wasn't fantastic. After a few minutes that spot was hit, and I had to force myself not to cum.

"Ahhh! Antonio!" I called out. He smirked at hit that spot. Oh god I couldn't take it! He thrusted again, missing the spot on purpose. "Bastard! You know where it I so hit it dammit!"

He smirked again hitting it head on. I screamed and begged as if my life depended on it. Oh damn~ He keep hitting the spot. I felt my lower gut tighten Oh god… The pleasure was at its peck! I kept screaming for more. It was all I could think about. The pleasure went down my legs, my skin was electrified. Then everything started to clench, the released. My cum painted our chests, as all my lower muscles spazzed.

Antonio let out a deep sexy groan, as I felt him come apart inside me, filling me to the brim with come. He pulled out, and I felt empty, but I shoved it off. He laid next to me and pulled me close.

"Te amo Lovino." He said, then slipped into sleep.

Oh Antonio. Cheesy, dumb, oblivious, too kind for his own good. Adventurous, sweet, beautiful, sexy, rough, manly, and at the same so soft, and approachable. And he's all mine. And with that thought I fell asleep in the arms of the only person in the whole wide world I would smile for. My Antonio.

**I'll get the last chapter up real soon 'kay? Drop a review for me!**

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	5. How it really ended

**This is it guys. A nice 5 chapters~ short and sweet with a little smut. So yeah. **

_~Antonio & Lovino~_

_~Epilog~_

_~Antonio~_

I watch as Luca stacked the plates on the tray, and brought them into the kitchen. He came out rather quickly and went over to a table he seemed to be favoring over the others he was taking care of. It wasn't hard to see why. There was a pretty girl with long blonde hair, and big blue eyes. She had been here a few times over this month. It was obvious, even to me, that Luca had a crush on her. I smiled as Luca blushed, and ran a hand through his chocolate colored hair.

It was funny, how Luca and I looked so much alike, when he wasn't even my son. We had the same hair, skin, and eyes. I understand why we acted so much alike. I _did_ raise him after all. Well Lov did too, and Luca sure got Lov's mouth. And temper. But he was ours~

My eyes flickered to Valentine. He just had just turn 13, and started working in the family café. He was just a bust boy, but he did manage to sneak in a few orders when his brother was slacking off. Valentine didn't look as much like me as Luca did, but I love him just the same. Val had light brown hair, and his eyes almost matched Lov's.

"Pa, could you help me with these?" Val asked, trying to clean off a table.

"Sure Val~" I said helping him and walked back into the kitchen with him.

"Sure Feli… Yes Feli we'll come visit you. I'll have to talk to Antonio, but let's say next week for now. Alright see you soon. Ciao." Lovino said then hung up his phone.

"Hey daddy, we're gonna go visit Tio Feli?" Val asked putting the dishes he was holding into the sink.

"Yeah, he's practically begging to see you and your brother. You would think he loved you or something." Lovino said in a sarcastic voice.

"Hahaha, Well I'm gonna go back out there, and make sure Luca and his new girly friend don't start making out." Val said before leaving the kitchen.

"Our son has a girlfriend?" Lov asked me "Isn't he a little young for that?"

"He's 15." I said, wrapping my arms around my husband, from behind.

"Too young." Lovino said leaning against me.

"Weren't we ten when I asked you to be my 'boyfriend'?" I ask him

"But we didn't know what we were doing." He said

"We started counting it at 14." I say, playfully.

"We were too young… But now it's not a problem because you've become an old man~" He said running a hand through my greying hair.

"Hey now, not all of us were lucky enough to get the amazing 'Romulus, never age' gene. You still look 32, not 42."

"I've aged. I've just aged in a different way. My knees hurt like a bitch in the morning." He said smiling slightly

"Yeah, but you're not greying."

"Am too. Just in a good spot, see look." He lifted up his hair by his ear and sure enough, the roots were grey.

"Then I guess we've both become old men." I say, kissing his neck slightly.

"You are, I'm just reaching middle aged." He said, leaning into my lips.

"Face it Lov, we're over the hill, and our boys are growing up."

"What hill? I'm still climbing the mountain! And… For once, just this once… You're right."

"Ah, it's a miracle, Lov says I'm right! Let's brake out the good wine!" I swayed on the spot, lifting him slightly. "I love you…" I mumble into his ear.

"I guess I love you too." I bring him in for a kiss, which is quickly made passionate and steamy. What can I say? I'm a passionate man, and my husband is sexy.

"This is the kitchen and that's my- PAPA, DAD WHAT ARE YOU TOO DOING?" I pulled away from Lovino, to face Luca, who had brought his girlfriend into the kitchen. What does he mean? I was just kissing my- Oh…. In my blind passion and love, and sooo missed the fact that I had unbutton Lovino's shirt, and was tweaking his nipple….. Whoops.

"Uh?" I tried to make an excuse.

"Hmm… I didn't even notice you unbutton my shirt. Pervert." Lovino said blushing, and buttoning his shirt back up.

"What can I say? I'm a passionate man~" Déjà vu much?

"Jesus…." Luca mumbled "This doesn't happen often." He said to his girlfriend.

"Sure it doesn't, because your father and I _sooo _never have sex." Lovino said, going back to cleaning. "You were just brought to us by a stork."

"Aren't I adopted?" Luca said a small smile forming on his face.

"Well, as much you and Antonio here look alike its surprises me that you are. Cause I sure as hell didn't birth you, otherwise, ya know you'd come out my ass, and that would hurt like hell."

"Oh god dad… Please. Stop!" Luca said his smiling slipping from his face, which now became a bright shade of red.

"Fusosososo Luca you look just like a tomato! You blush like Lovi~ maybe he _did _give birth to you~" I say ruffling his hair.

"Papa!" His face flushed even more, his little girlfriend stated giggling

"So you gonna introduce us to your girlfriend?" Lovi asked from the sink.

"She's not my girlfriend…" Luca said, blushing again.

"My name is Erica~" She said holding out a hand to me. I looked at it, her hand was small and dainty and her finger nails were paint hot pink. I took her hand and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Erica. I can tell you make my on happy~"

"Pa!"

"He makes me happy as well." She said with a smile.

"Well, this was nice but we've got things to do. Come on Erica." He said leading her to the door.

"See ya Mr. Antonio, Mr. Lovino!" She called before disappearing out the door with Luca.

"Well she seems nice~"

"Real pretty too. I can see he got my good taste in lovers." Lovino said coming up next to me.

"Was that an indirect complement?" I ask a smile growing on my face.

"Maybe." Lovino said flashing me a smirk.

So I'm not rich. I'm not powerful. I'm not famous. But, I live in Italy, by the beach. I own a nice little café with my husband. We have 2 cats. Spa-gato, and Roma-tabby. We also have two sons, Luca and Valentine. I have a good life, I'm happy. Sure I'll never be in a history book, but when I leave this world, and join my father in the next, I'll be missed and remembered by those I left behind. And you know what? I'm just fine with that. So long as I have my Lovino. Grumpy, cute, sweet when he wants to be. Brave, adorable, loving, and did I say cute? Yes, that's my Lovino. For without him, I am nothing.

Nothing but a man. With him, I am a husband, a father and a lover. And that's all I'll ever need to be.

**Done! What do you guys think? I've always wanted to write them in their 40's. I think by this point, all the drama of being young is gone and all that remains is love. Review?**

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


End file.
